Holly Carson
by BleuCade
Summary: Holly Carson has known our favorite greasers all her life. This is a fic about what she have to go through every day. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: This is another story of mine involving our favorite greasers! In this chapter it reflects mostly on Two-Bit and Dally…I think they're my favorites b/c I always involve them in my stories! LOL! Please review! It's so much fun knowing people actually read and _like _my stories…THANKS! Yes…anyway….I only own Holly Carson and her mother….And I think that's all I need to say right now. Bye! 

**UPDATED**AHA! I forgot to mention Parker, Gary, the stupid Soc, Mary and Brent are also mine! Mwahahaha…also Holly's switchblade if we're getting into exact details…and I believe that is it. Bye!

Chapter 1       

"Hey Dally! Wait up for me!" I yelled, running over to one of my best friends. One in seven, actually. My seven best friends were the kids I grew up with. I've known them all my life. Their names were Darry Curtis, the father of the group; Sodapop Curtis, the boy who brightens up everyone's day; Ponyboy Curtis, the smart one (even though he's the youngest); Steve Randle, Soda's best friend and the guy with the shortest temper; Johnny Cade, the quiet one; Dallas Winston, the tough hood and Two-Bit Mathews, the wisecracker. I'm also friends with the Shepard family: Tim, an even bigger hood than Dallas, Angela, the beautiful greaser, and Curly, a miniature Tim.

            Dally stopped and waited for me. I caught up to him and we started to walk. "Where ya headed?" I asked, smoothing out my shoulder-length black hair. It got all messy and tangled when I ran.

            "Curtis'," Dally answered, lighting up a cigarette. 

            "You're going to get lung cancer when you're twenty-one," I scolded, taking the cigarette from his lips and throwing it on the pavement. I was the only one who could do that to Dally; if, say, Steve took a cigarette from Dally's mouth, Dallas would pound him in seconds flat.

            Before I could grind the cigarette with my sneaker, Dally shot down and picked it up. He stuffed it against his lips and gave me a grin.

            "Ew! Gross!" I winced, "I saw a dog pee there yesterday!"

            Dallas' grin faded instantly as he spat out the cigarette. "Are you serious?" He shouted, staring at the cigarette. I obviously wasn't, he decided, when he saw me laughing hysterically. 

            "Ooh, you're going to get it, Carson!" he yelled, and I started running towards Darry's house which was less than twenty yards away.

            I yanked open the door and collapsed on the couch. Luckily no one was sitting on it at the time. Dally came thundering in a second later and jumped on top of me. "You're going to wish you were never born!"

            I screeched. He was tickling my ribs with incredible force. "Uncle!" I half gasped, half screamed, "I give up! Stop Dally!"

            "Hey, why don't you two get a room?" I heard a voice from the kitchen. Dally stopped tickling me and we both stared off towards the kitchen area. Two-Bit was leaning against the doorframe, holding a bottle of beer and grinning his thousand-watt smile.

            Dally cursed at Two-Bit, which only made him grin wider. "Fine, if you don't want a room with her, I'll take it." He gave me a slow wink.

            "Aw, shut up Two-Bit!" I laughed, and Dally got up. He pulled me up too and sat down on Darry's chair. Since it was early morning, Darry would be at work. Today was Sunday, so Ponyboy, Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit and I wouldn't be in school. Dally and Soda didn't go to school, even though Soda was sixteen and Dally was seventeen. Soda dropped out to help Darry with money after their parents died and Dally didn't want to go to school.  
            "Beer for breakfast, Two-Bit?" I asked, walking past him.

            "As always," was his answer.

            Suddenly he swooped me up in his arms and kissed me hard. We were interrupted when a voice groaned and said, "Dude, nasty! That's a two-year difference for you guys!"

            Two-Bit pulled away, grinning, and let go of me. Soda and Ponyboy were smirking by the fridge. "That's like, me kissing Ponyboy!"

            We all laughed at Pony's expression, which looked like one of sheer horror.

            I walked back into the family room. "Hey, you guys, I'll be right back. I gotta go back home and make sure my mom knows I'm still alive. You guys going anywhere?"

            Dally said he might go to the Shepard's later, Two-Bit said he had to baby-sit his sister Madison in an hour, and Soda and Ponyboy were staying home. I ran out the door and continued along the sidewalk.

            If I was with one of the guys, we would just walk to my house, but when I'm alone I don't like to risk it. Some Soc guys like to prowl the streets and beat up desolate greasers.

            Lucky for me, I didn't see one blue mustang the mile run I took. I arrived at my house, barely tired, and opened the door. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table, wearing her eyeglasses and looking and various envelopes. Bills, no doubt.

            "Hey, mom," I said, and slammed the door behind me. 

            She looked up. "Oh, hello Holly. How was Mary's house?"

            "Fine." I replied. Mary was one of my friends from school. She was middle-class. Not greaser, not Soc. We hit it off really well in math class when we were the only two people laughing when Sherri Valance answered a question _way _off. I mean, wow, where did she learn her math skills? The answer was as obvious as one plus one, and she guessed forty-two.

            Actually, Mary's house sucked big time because the whole time we were talking with her boyfriend Brent. And Mary was trying to hook me up with Brent's best friend Parker, who was really cute and everything, but…I don't know…I guess he wasn't my type. I made the best of it, though. I usually always do.

            "Is it ok if I spend the day at Soda's house?"

            "Who'll be there? The whole gang?"

            That's the cool thing about my mom. She understands everything I go through and doesn't ever interfere. She's an awesome parent, and she's taught me everything, so she doesn't have too. She knows that I have a good head on my shoulders, and when things get ugly, I know the right thing to do.

            "Yup," I answered, "We might go over to Shepard's later too."

            "Oh, Angela's brother? Such a nice boy he is."

            I almost laughed out loud. I had brought Tim over for dinner once and he behaved like a perfect gentleman. I had threatened him otherwise; my mother's biggest pet peeve was rudeness. He was mostly quiet, not used to being nice, but in the end he got comfortable. He even had an intelligent conversation with my mother! I was tempted to tape the whole thing, but Tim would probably squash me like a bug. He made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone he was polite; he said it would damage his reputation.

            "Yeah…well I just stopped by to let you know and I was wondering…"

            "…if I picked up your switchblade?" my mom asked innocently.

            I grinned and held out my hand. In it my mother placed my most prized possession-a blue handled switchblade. It was made out of marble and the knife was sharp-this switchblade was perfect. My father bought it for me…before…

            "Thanks mom!" I said hastily, throwing old memories aside, "I'm going to go now. See you later!"

            I ran out the door and came face to face with Parker. "Hey, Holly," he said, almost shyly, "What's going on?"

            I studied him closely. He was wearing loose fitting khaki colored pants and a black t-shirt with a blue flannel jacket over it. His black hair was spiked up and his hands were dug inside of his pockets.

            "Not much. I was just heading over to my best friend's house," I replied, looking over my shoulder for oncoming Socs.

            "Oh," I swear he sounded like he just heard the news Christmas was cancelled, "I thought maybe we could, you know, go to the movies or something."

            "Well, maybe in a couple hours," I offered, "I really need to talk to my friend."

            "Who is your best friend?" he asked quietly. Gosh, was he always this shy?

            "Umm, well actually I have seven," I laughed, and so did he.

            "Anyone I know?"

            I cocked my jaw to one side. Parker was almost eighteen, so maybe he knew Steve or Two-Bit. I asked him and he went sort of pale.

            "Oh," he said in that same Christmas loss voice, "Keith Mathews?"

            "Yeah, but don't ever call him that. He hates his name."

            "I heard that he had a thing for you," Parker said jealously, scratching the back of his neck and looking away.

            I froze. "Who told you that?"

            Parker shrugged. "Brent. He overheard some of the greasers talking." (Parker and Brent were middle class)

            "Oh," I said, feeling my cheeks redden, "Um, Parker, can I call you later or something?"

            He instantly brightened. "Yeah, sure. See you around."

            Feeling guilty for some reason, I went up to Parker and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Without seeing his reaction, I hastily started to walk back to Soda's house.

            _Why did I kiss him just then? _I asked myself, _I don't even have feelings for him!_

Just then I heard the unmistakable roar of an engine and the obvious chatter of drunk, male Socs.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I only own Holly, her mom, Brent, Parker, Mary, Gary, Derek (Socs), Todd, Rudy, Sam, Kyle, Jordan, and Two-Bit's sister's name. LOL!

Chapter 2

            I swallowed unsteadily and felt a lump rise up in my throat. Drunken male Socs, when you're a female, are as dangerous as a wounded dolphin fighting a shark in blood soaked waters. (Wasn't that a great analogy?)

            I looked back for Parker, but he was nowhere to be seen. I wondered where he could have gone.

            I slowly turned around, figuring they would run me over before I outran them. I felt around in my pocket for my switchblade and found that it was in my back pocket. I didn't take it out just yet.

            "Hmm. Well, what do we have here?" one of the Socs said, stumbling out of the car. Looking behind me, I saw a deserted alley. _Oh, just splendid, _I thought dryly, _Out of all the places to be ambushed. I had to go and pick the dark and deserted alleyway._

"Hey, sweet thing," the same Soc called out. I assumed he was the leader. "Why don't you come on over here and we'll show you a good time."

            I snorted and tried to look tough. I don't think this façade was working very well however.

            I let out a whimper that startled everyone, including myself. I backed up against a wall, and placed my hands behind my back for easy access to my blade.

            The leader, who was wearing a green madras shirt and had his short brown hair spiked up, walked over to me until we were face to face. He touched my hair lightly. "Come on, baby," he whispered, "Come with us."

            I grabbed my switchblade out of my pocket, flicked it open and held it in front of me in about two seconds. Green Madras froze, eyeing the blade.

            "Uh, Gary, that's a knife," one of the other Socs stammered stupidly, "Uh, maybe we should like, go."

            "Fine, Derek. Go start that thing."

            "The what?"

            "The thing!" Gary exploded, "You know, that moving thing? The car! The car! Start the car!" Gary let out a few curse words after that, and in a matter of seconds they were disappearing from view.

            I would have laughed if I weren't so shaken up. Without thinking I automatically started to run to Soda's house.

            I opened the screen door and collapsed on Steve's lap, who was watching Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit.

            "Whoa, there, Holly, you know I'm taken!" Steve laughed, indicating of his girlfriend Evie.

            I wanted to laugh, but I still couldn't. Two-Bit noticed and pulled me into his lap. "Hey, Hol, what's up? What's wrong?"

            "Hmm? Oh, nothing, normal greaser business. I got my switchblade back from my mom and I already found a chance to use it," I said glumly, "Socs' ambushed me next to some alley."

            Two-Bit said something so…wrong…that it made me snap my head around to look at him. He grinned sheepishly at me when I said that I was going to wash his mouth out with soap.

            Two-Bit wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned against his chest. "So, you have to baby-sit in fifteen minutes?"

            He grumbled, which I took for a yes. Just then Darry opened the door, looking fatigued. I instantly got up and gave him a big bear hug. "Hi Daddy!" I cried.

            Darry and I, we have this bond. I really can't explain it. I guess I look up to him for being the closest resemblance to a father I have, and he treats me like his own daughter. He treats everyone like that, however it never bothers me. I love having Darry as my 'dad.'

            Darry wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "Hey there, babycakes."

            "How was work?" I asked, clasping my hands in front of me. I probably looked like a six-year-old.

            "Eh, it was ok. I finished roofing the house I was working on," Darry answered, slumping down in his chair.

            "Pull any muscles today?"

            "Nope, luckily."

            I sat down on Darry's lap. "You didn't carry two bundles of roofing, did you?"

            I stared into Darry's eyes, which were softer, and saw that they seemed…sheepish.

            "Darry!" I shrieked, "You're going to have a million aching muscles when you're twenty-one!"

            "Wow, this conversation seems somehow familiar," I heard Dally say as he walked into the room.

            "Hi Dallas!" I cried cheerfully. Being extra chipper was getting my mind off of the Socs, and I didn't really care anymore. When something bad happens to me, give me five-ten minutes and I'm over it. No questions asked.

            Dally looked at me as if I had just shaved my head. "What's up with you, Holly? Stick your finger in a light socket again? You're bouncing off the walls!"

            I giggled and got off of Darry's lap. Two-Bit got up too, and said, "I'd better be heading home. Mom'll kill me if I'm late babysitting again."

            "Can I walk you home?" I asked, not waiting for an answer and walking through the screen door.

            "Since it's obviously pointless to say no," Two-Bit grinned, "Sure, why not?"

            We walked a block in silence before Two-Bit spoke up. "So, did you wanna talk to me about something or get some extra exercise?"

            I sighed. He hit the nail right on the head. "Two-Bit," I hesitated.

            "What? Come on, spit it out."

            "Have you ever been jumped?" I winced, because maybe this was a personal question. I had been scared out of my mind when I got jumped, and I knew that guys didn't like sharing their feelings. Especially with girls.

            Two-Bit swallowed, but he didn't seem scared or nervous. "Yeah, Holly, I've been jumped before."

            I was really pressing it, but I asked, "Were you scared?"

            Two-Bit cracked a grin. "Hell yeah! But the key is not to let them know you're scared. That's like…" he paused, figuring out the right words to use.

            "Like soaking yourself with gasoline before lighting a match?" I offered.

            He snapped his fingers. "Exactly! It's extremely dangerous, not to mention stupid."

            "Were you scared?" he asked me softly.

            "Yeah," I said, staring at the ground, "I was really scared. I didn't know what they were going to do to me."

            I felt him put his arm around my shoulder. "It's ok to be scared, Carson. Hell, especially with those Socs."

            "Yeah, I guess." I mumbled softly. Our conversation was cut short when we reached Two-Bit's house. After saying goodbye, I started off towards the Curtis'. Maybe I would say hi to Angela, too.

            After I walked a block, I heard a loud whistle. I spun around and found five Brumly Boys staring at me with interest.

            "Hey there, Holly," one of them said in a deep voice that made me uncomfortable, "What's up?"

            I was about to run away when they quickly formed a circle around me. We, my gang, don't really get along with the Brumly Boys that much. They're from one of the suburbs not too far from Tulsa. They truly loved being hoods, which made them different from our gang. These guys were rough, tough, mean and very dangerous. And of course they ambush me. This was not my day.

            "Er, hey guys." I said with a quivering voice, "What's up with you?" I tried t remember what Two-Bit said, not to look scared, but it was just not working for me. My voice wouldn't stop shaking, and neither would my hands. I felt my throat tighten up and my stomach turn cold.

            "We were just thinking about you, Holly," the same Brumly Boy said. I remembered his name…it was Todd Chapman. The other boys were Rudy Jones, Sam Turner, Jordan McGowan and Kyle Smith. They all pretty much looked the same-dark greased hair with cold black eyes. Except for Todd-he had lighter brown hair.

            "Oh, you were?" I replied. What else was I going to say?

            "Mmhmm." Todd moved forward and Jordan and Sam closed the gap behind him. Now Todd joined me in the middle of the circle. He ran his fingers through my hair and stepped closer to me. Instinctively I backed up, but a Brumly Boy roughly pushed me against Todd, making me collapse against him.

            Todd tightened his arms around me as I tried to shove away. He pressed his cold lips against mine and I felt his hands on my back.

            "Mhhfm!" I tried to scream, but his lips held mine. Finding no other way out, I sprang my knee up and hit him where it's not meant to be hit. He instantly drew away from me and sank to his knees, groaning. I felt impact against the back of my knees and spun around, falling. Kyle had kicked me from behind.

            "Put her in the car," I heard Todd gasp. I guess I hit him pretty hard, and tried not to feel sorry for that…dork.

            It suddenly registered what Todd had just said. Put me in the truck?

            I opened my mouth and screamed. Rudy clamped his hand over my mouth and roughly dragged me to a beaten up black car. I was shoved into the backseat along with Todd and Jordan. Kyle took the wheel, and Sam and Rudy scrunched up in the front.

            I was deadly afraid. _Had anyone heard me scream? What was going to happen now?_

Just then, out the back window, I almost passed out from relief. I had this overwhelming urge to start laughing as I saw the whole gang, plus Tim get into three cars and start speeding after me. 

            But we had a head start. Would the gang ever catch up to us?

            My heart sank as I heard Sam tell Kyle that there were guys behind us. It almost stopped pumping when Todd flicked out a switchblade and held it to my throat.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own Holly, Parker, Mary, Brent, Todd, the rest of the Brumly Boys (even though they're party S.E. Hinton's…she came up with them but I gave them names and personalities), Holly's mom…and I think that's it! Hehehehe enjoy! Please Review! And thank you Immortal Soul, Shadow, Aaliyah-Charity and Soda's Girl for reviewing already! ;) You guys rawk and so do your stories! KEEP UP THE AWESOME WORK!!!! J

Chapter 3

             "Todd!" I shrieked, "What the hell are you doing?"

            "Shut up Holly!" Todd snarled, "Just do as you're told and you won't get hurt."

            I swallowed, and I felt the knife against my throat. "You're insane!" I hissed.

            Todd leaned against the locked car door and pinned my back against his chest, leveling the blade against my neck.  I tried not to swallow too much.

            "Where are you taking me?" I whimpered, trying to back away from the knife.

            Todd's arm tightened around my waist. "Somewhere where we can be alone," he whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath against neck.

            "Todd, can't you just leave me alone?" I felt his hands rubbing my stomach.

            "Now why would I do that?" he asked, deliberately shoving the knife in my sight. He twirled it around and around and I could imagine that knife being in someone's abdomen. It was enough to make me wanna hurl.

            Suddenly the car engine sputtered and died. "What the hell is going on?" Todd roared, hurting my eardrums.

            "Uh, we're out of gas," Kyle said sheepishly, then cursed loudly and pointed behind us. "They're coming! Come on, let's bail!"

             Jordan, Todd, and the rest of the Brumly Boys jumped out of the car. Todd stayed behind a second, stroking my hair. "I'll see you again real soon," he laughed, and pressed his cold lips against mine in a bruising kiss. He drew back an instant later and ran into the alley.

            I was shaking like a leaf by the time Darry and the gang ran over. Darry hoisted me up in his arms and carried me to his car. He, Pony and Soda had come in Darry's car, while Dally, Johnny, and Steve took Dally's car.

            Darry and Ponyboy sat in the front seats, while I was in back with Sodapop. My head was on his lap and I couldn't stop shaking. I got jumped twice in less than two hours!

            I couldn't hide my fear anymore as I thought about what might have happened if Kyle had remembered to fill the car up with gas.

            Soda gently straightened me up and laid my head on his chest. He hugged me and said, "Hey, Holly, it's ok. They ain't gonna get you no more."

            I love Soda with all my heart. Everyone does. I love him as if he was my own brother. I realized how much I really did love my gang. They were my family and nothing would ever change that.

            It didn't take too long to get back to Darry's house. Steve and Johnny left to go home after they made sure I was all right. Steve promised to send Two-Bit over when he was done babysitting, even though Two-Bit would come over anyway.

            I sat on the couch watching Mickey Mouse, leaning against Ponyboy's chest when Dally entered the living room. "Hey, y'all, does anyone wanna go to the movies?"

            I shot straight up. "Movies? Oh, no!"

            "Is that a no?" Dally grinned.

            "No! Yes! I'm supposed to go to the movies with Parker! Like, now! I gotta go, you guys…" I stopped talking.

            "Dally? Can you give me a lift home?" I started to shudder again from my thoughts.

            "Sure, Hol. No problem."

            We got into his car and he started the engine. After a couple minutes we arrived at my house, where Dally dropped me off. "Keep your head up," he said, grinning, and in a squeal of tires he was gone.

            I ran into the house and grabbed the phone off of the kitchen counter. I was about to dial Parker's number…when I realized I didn't know it.

            I spied a note on the refrigerator. It was from my mother, and it said that she had to stay at the grocery store until 10:00 tomorrow morning. _Weird, _I thought.

            I slapped my forehead and dialed Mary's number. She answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

            "Mary! It's Holly. Um, do you know Parker's number?"

            She giggled. "See! I knew you would like him!"

            I sighed. "Yeah, I guess he isn't too bad. What's his number?"

            She gave it to me and I hastily wrote it down. "Thanks, Mary! I'll call you tomorrow ok? Bye!"

            I probably wouldn't call her tomorrow, but oh well. Whatever.

            I dialed Parker's number and he also answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

            "Hey, Parker! It's Holly."

            I could practically hear him smiling on the phone. "Oh, Holly! Hey! What's up?"

            "Well, um, if your offer still stands I would like to see that movie with you," I said, blushing.

            "Yeah! Ok, great! I'll be right over, ok?"

            "Ok! See you soon!"

            "Bye babe."

            "Bye Parker."

            I hung up the phone and ran into my room. I tore off my casual dirty baggy black pants and baggy green tee and threw on tight blue jeans with a pink top. It seemed more of the dating clothing.

            I heard a car horn and speedily ran to the front door. Parker was sitting in his car, looking good. He had on baggy blue jeans with a white t-shirt and the same blue flannel shirt he had on this morning.

            "Hey, looking good!" he said, grinning. I laughed and hopped in the passenger's seat. He didn't seem so shy right now. Maybe it was the kiss I gave him.

            He slid his arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him. He had strong arms. I closed my eyes for a little bit, letting the wind seep through my hair.

            A couple minutes later we stopped, and I opened my eyes. I blinked a couple times before realizing we weren't at the movie theater. There were trees all around us, and behind the car was a dirt path.

            Parker grinned and moved closer to me, still having his arm around my neck. He quickly kissed my cheek and pulled away.

            "Parker? Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

            His hand gently grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him. "Some place where we can be alone," he said softly, "Holly…I really like you…"

            "Parker…" I trailed, thinking about Todd. Shivers traveled up and down my spine and my teeth began to chatter.

            "Are you cold?" Parker asked me, surprised. He took off his flannel jacket and wrapped me up in it. "Better?" he asked, grinning.

            I smiled weakly at him. "Thanks."

            He moved closer to me. "Can I kiss you?"

            "We don't really know each other…" I began, but Parker looked really hurt so I stopped. "…But if it's only kissing OK."

            Parker gently pushed his lips against mine. It didn't last long, and it wasn't as good as Two-Bit's kiss, but it was ok. I didn't say anything, because I know how big men's egos are…hell, I grew up around guys!

            I smiled at me and he smiled back. He kissed my cheek again before starting up the engine. I guess he knew that if he went any further than kissing I'd have my gang on him in two seconds flat.

            But I was wrong.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own Holly, her parents, Parker, Brent, Mary, Todd, the rest of the Brumly Boys, and anyone else you aren't familiar with. Please review!

Chapter 4

            Parker wasn't driving to the movie theater. He was driving deeper into the woods. I asked him about it, but he just ignored me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

            "Parker!" I shrieked, "Where are we going?"

            He stopped the car and looked around suspiciously. He muttered something to himself.

            "PARKER!" I yelled, sitting on his lap facing him, "What the hell are you doing?"

            A slow smirk formed on his face and he grabbed my hips. "One of your friends was watching me," he whispered, "I waited until he was gone before going further with you."

            "You are not going any further with me Parker!" I shouted in his face, "I'm regretting ever kissing you!"

            Parker narrowed his eyes at me. He called me something that made my eyes widen. "Why don't you just shut up and you won't get hurt?"

            I froze. That was almost word for word what Todd had said to me. "Todd's here isn't he?" I asked, shakily, scanning the forest.

            "Well, aren't you smart?" I heard a voice sneer behind me. I quickly spun around, only to have Parker pin me against his chest. Remember, I was on his lap before, so it wasn't easy for me to do.

            Todd stepped out from behind a pine tree. "Holly," he said, pretending to be surprised to see me, "What a pleasure to see you again!"

            "Parker! You set me up you scumbag!" I cried, fighting to get away from me. Being the perv he was his arms were wrapped around my chest. He also had my arms pinned, and he held my legs in-between his. I was trapped.

            I started to let out a blood-curdling scream. It was cut short however when I felt Parker's hand connect with my face.

            I gasped. "What the hell was that?" Todd yelled, and grabbed me away from Parker.

            "She would draw attention!" Parker bellowed, flinging his arms in the air, "You said you needed to be alone with her!"

            "Well you didn't need to dislocate her head!" Todd snapped, and cussed Parker out. Parker fumed a little before violently starting up the car and backing out of the forest. There goes my ride; like I even wanted to see that jerk again. What would I do in school tomorrow?

            Maybe I should worry about right now. Todd was caressing my face, not to mention my lower back. My hands found his chest and I pushed him away from me. I screamed again, and Todd pressed his lips against mine, silencing me. His cold tongue entered my mouth and I kicked him again, right Where It Hurt The Most. I doubted he would ever have kids when I was through. If I had actually connected Where It Hurt The Most, but I missed. I think he knew I was going to try that again, so he blocked it with his knee.

            All of a sudden a familiar car sped into the forest, a few feet away from us. "Leave her alone!" a voice shouted coldly.

            Todd blinked, temporarily blinded in the headlights. He told the driver to so something that was very impolite.

            "You better get out of here before I get out of this car," the voice snarled.

            Todd made a rude gesture with one of his fingers, and to piss the driver off, kissed me long and hard. I pushed him away just as the unknown driver jumped out of his car.

            I sprawled on the forest floor and watched the two guys dig it out. The driver swung a fist at Todd, and it connected with his jaw. Todd's head snapped back, and he fell to the floor. The driver stood over him, and kicked him once in the gut. "I better not see you touching Holly again," he warned.

            It was getting dark, and I didn't really recognize the guy's face or voice. He looked and sounded extremely familiar, however.

            He grabbed my hand and led me to his truck. I didn't go in, instead I asked him who he was.

            He seemed taken back. "Holly, babycakes, don't you know your knight in shining amour when you see him?"

            _Two-Bit! _My mind screamed, and I almost fell backwards. "Two-Bit!" I shrieked, and jumped into his lap. I hugged him tightly and he started to laugh. 

            "Girl, you didn't recognize me? Shouldn't I feel hurt?" he asked, grinning.

            I kissed his cheek. "I love you! Thank you for saving me, Keith," I said, smiling back. He playfully punched my arm. "You ever call me that again and Ill feed you to the wolves!"

            I laughed and squeezed Two-Bit again. He looked into my eyes. "Now, I know you might not want this but I'm going to give it to you anyway."

            Puzzled, I asked why and was answered with Two-Bit's warm lips against mine. Way different than Parker's or Todd's; I could feel Two-Bit's love for me.

            I kissed him back until we finally pulled away. He nuzzled my hair with his face. "Two-Bit? I don't wanna sound, you know, but can I spend the night at your place? My mom won't be home all night and I freak out when I'm home alone."

            "Sure, no problem," he answered, and I slid off of his lap onto the passenger's seat. Two-Bit started up the engine, grinned at me, and backed out of the forest. I saw Todd groan and stand up, and head back into the forest.

            We arrived at Two-Bit's house a couple minutes later, and we both got out. He slung an arm around my shoulders and led me inside. His touch was warm and loving, unlike Parker and Todd's cold and cruel contact.

            I was immediately greeted by Madison, Two-Bit's seven-year-old sister. "Hi Holly! Are you my brother's girlfriend?"

            I stifled a laugh as Two-Bit shooed his sister away. He gave me a lopsided grin and we walked into the kitchen. Two-Bit's mom was fixing dinner. "Hello, dear! Hello Keith!"

            "What? I'm no 'dear?'" Two-Bit asked, with fake shock.

            Two-Bit's mom smiled. "I like Holly better," she said, winking at me. I grinned, and Two-Bit clutched his chest. 

            "Oh, that hurts me!"

            I laughed and Two-Bit told his mom that I was staying over for the night. She told him that she and Madison were leaving soon, Madison going to a friends and she was going to work. 

            I walked into Two-Bit's room. It was messy; surprise, surprise. I sat down on his bed and waited for him to come in.

            Of course, he had to have a dramatic entrance. He came waltzing in the room, stopped in the middle and flung his arms so they were outstretched. "Ta-da!" he cried, and I shook with laughter. 

            "You're something else, you know that?" I giggled, and he winked at me. He rummaged through his closet for pajamas for the both of us and came  out with a solitary baggy black shirt and matching sweat pants. He held them up. "We can both fit in this right? If we were really, really, really close together."

            I threw a pillow at him, and snatched the outfit. "This will be fine for ME, thanks," I grinned at him and went into the bathroom to change. I re-entered Two-Bit's room to find that he had already changed. I sat down on the bed next to him and he showed me a deck of cards. "Wanna play poker?"

            "I don't know how! I've told you a million times, Two-Bit!" I laughed.

            "That's ok. I'll teach you."

            So we spent the next hour and a half playing Poker that I didn't even understand. What Two-Bit taught me how to do mostly was get away with cheating, but he skipped the part about actually playing the game. We laughed a lot, though, and it was really fun.

            I threw my cards down and laid down on the bed. "I'm tired," I yawned, "What time is it?"

            Two-Bit dashed out of the room to check the kitchen clock, and returned five seconds later. He jumped on the bed, sprawled out next to me, and told me that it was close to eleven.

            "Oh," I said, finishing my yawn, "No wonder I'm so tired."

            Two-Bit slipped his arms around my waist. "Goodnight, Holly. Don't let the bedbugs bite," he added, tickling my stomach.

            "Ahh! Stop!" I giggled, and he did. "Goodnight, Two-Bit. And thanks for saving me in the forest today." I snuggled up against his chest and he tightened his grip around my waist. "No problem, babycakes."

            And I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Hmm…Holly, her parents, Mary, Parker, Brent, Mr. Caldwell, Mr. Peterson, George Duke, Steward Yale, Billy, Todd, the Brumly Boys' names and personalities, Two-Bit's sister's name, uhh….and anything else that isn't S.E. Hinton's lol…please read and review! 

Chapter 5

        I groggily awoke and nearly had a heart attack. Two-Bit was hovering over me, about two inches from my face. He started to laugh when I gasped, but cried out when I punched his shoulder.

        "Hey! Ow!" he protested, "What was that for?"

        "For scaring me to death!"

        "Well, I needed to get you up. We need to go to school now."

        I swore and Two-Bit laughed. I hastily changed into the outfit I wore yesterday as Two-Bit averted his gaze. We ran out the door, snatching toast and an orange from the kitchen table, and hopped into Two-Bit's car.

        "Oh, boy, school," I said, with toast in my mouth. I reckon it came out as, 'Umph, phoy, sphool,' because Two-Bit gave me a weird look.

        I swallowed and tried again. "Oh, boy, school," I repeated, "The weekend goes by way too fast."

        "Got that right," he muttered, and pulled into the school parking lot. We hopped out of the car and were soon joined by Ponyboy and Johnny.

        I ruffled their hair and slung an arm around each of their shoulders. "Hey, boys, what's hanging?"

        Johnny grumbled and Pony sighed. "We hate school days," he said with disgust. I laughed, and so did Two-Bit. 

Steve came jogging over and lightly punched Two-Bit's arm. "Hey gang!" he said with a cheerful grin.

"Why are you so happy?" Ponyboy muttered, but Steve didn't seem to hear him. He changed his tone and asked, "Where were you yesterday, Holly? I thought you would have come over after you went to the movies with Parker."

        My grin washed away and Two-Bit cleared his throat. "Uh, well, Parker turned out to be a huge jerk and I spent the night at Two-Bit's house."

        After sharing their sympathy, Steve suddenly grinned. "Oh, you slept over at Two-Bit's house?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Did you guys sleep in the same bed? Did you…"

        Two-Bit silenced him with a punch on the shoulder and I started to laugh. "And what if we did?" Two-Bit growled defensively. He winked at me and Pony's ears got all red. Johnny coughed loudly, and muttered something about not wanting to hear about this. That made me laugh harder.

        I spotted Evie and Sandy, Soda's girlfriend. The three of us are really tight-sometimes we go on 'triple' dates. I usually go with Two-Bit. I used to go with Dally a lot also, but lately he's seemed…I don't know, out of it. Johnny too. Maybe I'm just missing something…

        "Well, boys, have fun at school today. And Two-Bit, don't forget to pick me up for lunch today!" I smiled and walked towards Evie and Sandy. I instantly tapped them on the shoulder and joined in the conversation-Steve and Soda…what else would they talk about?

        I won't fill you in on the mushy details, because they're boring and pointless chatter of lovesick teenage girls. The three of us are in all the same classes, which really works out. First period math, second science, third English, fourth gym (running-YES! I loved it so much I even help Ponyboy practice for track season), fifth lunch, and finally study hall for sixth period. (A/N: I have no idea what the schedules were like in the 60's, so I made them up to sound somewhat realistic LOL!)

        The day went by relatively slow until lunchtime-that, being the highlight of the school day, when super fast. Two-Bit and I hit a corner deli and ordered barbecue sandwiches-I was DYING for one! We shared more pointless blabber, and he asked if I had seen Parker in school at all. I told him I hadn't, that I had overheard teachers say he was absent, which was a lie. I saw him numerous times in the hallway, making eye contact with me. I just gave him a rude gesture with my finger and walked off. I hadn't told Mary about Parker; nothing good would come from it. Either she would take Parker's side because Brent was Parker's best bud, and totally exile me from her life, or take my side and exile Parker from her life, leaving Brent pissed off. So either way someone is pissed at someone. Which is not good.

        After our delicious lunch, we sped back to the school because we were already ten minutes late. Hoping not to get caught, we tried sneaking into many side entrances but gained no luck. After a while we decided to screw it and waltz into the front doors, only to be greeted with the assistant principal, who puts the 'ass' in 'assistant.' Seriously, he is a total jerk. I mean, yeah he should bust us and all for coming in half an hour late, but I'm just saying he doesn't do a damn thing to Socs. If the Socs came in an hour after us, he would pretend not to see them and concentrate on watching greasers pass by in the hallways. Ugh, it just makes me mad-almost the whole school staff is prejudice. It totally sucks, you know?

        So there we were, Two-Bit and I, with a week's detention. After school. From 2:30 to 3:30. What better way to spend an extra hour than in a cold detention room at school? Boy, oh boy, let me in!

        Grumbling and muttering about the gay school policies, we trudged into the detention room. We were greeted with a fuming Steve and a Soc named Billy.

        "Steve? What are you doing here?" I asked, sliding into the seat next to him.

        "No talking!" Mr. Caldwell barked, shoving his glasses up his nose. It didn't make any difference; they just slid right back down. He was shuffling papers at his desk standing up; no doubt looking up Steve, Two-Bit and my records. Sure enough, he retrieved three files and held them in the air. Wow, is it I or is there _four _people in this classroom? Prejudice, I tell you.

        "These detention notices are going on your permanent records!" he spat at us, and I had this gargantuan urge to tell him to 'say it, not spray it.' Seriously, he almost gave Steve a bath. He nonchalantly started to wipe his face off with his sleeve, and I stifled a laugh.

        Mr. C spun around to stare at me head on, and I glance back with as straight a face as I could muster. I'm pretty sure my lip twitched now and then.

        "Do you think this is funny, Miss Carson?" he asked in that deadly whisper of his.

        "Oh, no, of course not. I'm really ashamed to be here, I must say. I apologize for coming in late, Sir, but I feel it is my need to point out that us…_lesser fortunate _people have to suffer consequences deeper than those more fortunate than us when they do worse tasks than we do." I tried my best to sound professional and mature.

        Mr. Caldwell looked me over, disbelieving that a greaser had such a way with words. Finally he sighed and said, "You're apology accepted, Miss Carson. You are free to leave. I don't know why Mr. Peterson sent you two here anyway; George Duke and Steward Yale came strutting into school twenty-five minutes after you, and he didn't even raise an eyebrow. Oh, and Steve," Mr. Caldwell added, glancing over at him, "You can either stay here for a week or write a 200 word essay on the Civil War."

        I just sat there, dumbfounded. I had actually talked my way out of a week's detention! For three people!

        We must have made it out of there somehow, because the next thing I knew Steve and Two-Bit were squashing me in a human sandwich.

        "Talking your way out of detention!" Two-Bit was yelling, "That's ingenious!"

        "Do you even know what 'ingenious' means?" I asked smugly, and he gave me a grin.

        "Naw, I heard it on Mickey Mouse once. Him and Goofy were trying to build this flying thing and Goofy came up with an idea…anyway it isn't as important as getting the three of us out of detention!"

        Steve picked me up and twirled me around. "Thank you! Now all I have to do it figure out stuff for a report. I'll ask Darry; he knows a lot right?"

        Two-Bit grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. When he pulled away he grinned. "I did not wanna spend a week with that dork," he smirked, "Thanks, babe."        

        I smiled back and rubbed his cheek. Steve made a snorting noise, and we all laughed. I hopped in Two-Bit's car as Steve sped off…probably to pick up Evie. Two-Bit slid into his car along side me and started the engine. "Curtis'?" he asked, and I nodded.

        We arrived in front of the Curtis residence ten minutes later. I hopped out of the car and started to run towards the screen door, but stopped abruptly. Two-Bit walked alongside me too, and looked at me quizzing before following my gaze, and he stopped too. Soda was lying on the living room floor, with Darry and Ponyboy kneeling next to him. He looked pretty beat up-so much that I wanted to turn my face and hurl. Two-Bit and I stepped inside and sat down on the floor.

        "Oh, God, what happened Soda?" I murmured, smoothing out his dark gold hair.

        Pony sniffled. "The Socs," he said grimly.

        What came out of Darry's mouth next made my blood turn cold.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: From now on, I will have a disclaimer for each chapter and only list the people I own in each chapter so I wont have to keep repeating the 'stupid soc Gary' and stuff in every chapter…ok I own Holly, Parker, Todd, Jordan, and Kyle. Please Review! 

Oh, and I would NEVER EVER EVER kill Sodapop! Don't you guys worry! None of the gang will EVER die, I PROMISE! LOL! :)

Chapter 6

        I asked him to repeat what he had just said. He stared at me with those pale blue-green eyes of his and said it again. "We can't find Johnny."

        I covered my face in my hands and Two-Bit's mouth dropped open in shock. "What do you mean?"

        Ponyboy swallowed hard and spoke up. "A bunch of Socs beat up Soda and Johnny while they were playing football," he said, trying to stop his voice from quivering, "They beat up Soda and Johnny before taking Johnny in the car with them."

        My vision was suddenly blurred. What?! What was happening? Am I going blind?! Suddenly I realized what was happening-I was crying.

        Two-Bit wrapped me up in his arms and the sobs came. I cried into his chest while Pony bit his lip to keep back the tears from Darry.

        "Does everyone know?" Two-Bit asked gravely.

        "No. Dally and Steve don't-I couldn't get a hold of them."

        I dried my eyes and offered to head over to the Dingo to look for them. Ponyboy said he would come with me, and Two-Bit would stay with Darry in case Dally or Steve came by. I kissed Soda lightly on the cheek before walking out the screen door.

        Since I don't have a car and we aren't allowed by law to drive, Ponyboy and I started to walk to the Dingo. It wasn't too far away anyways. We walked in silence with our hands shoved in our pockets. We were too shocked by all of this to even speak.

        We arrived in front of the Dingo a couple minuets later and went inside. We scanned the area, and finally found Steve and Evie sitting at a booth in the back. Pony and I glanced at each other, then made our way over to them.

        Evie noticed me and waved. Steve turned around too and gave the two of us a grin and beckoned for us to sit down. I sat down next to Evie.

        "What's up, you two?" he asked, making room for Pony.

        I cleared my throat. "Uh, Soda and Johnny were attacked by Socs a while ago," I whispered sadly, "Soda's almost unconscious back home."

        "Where's Johnny?" Steve asked, looking pale. Ponyboy looked away, and I started to cry.

        "No one knows!" I sobbed, and Evie hugged me.

        "Oh, Holly, Pony, I'm sorry! Don't worry, we'll find them and kick the Socs' ass!" Evie said, leaning against my shoulder. I smiled despite myself; I didn't hear Evie swear that often.

        I dried my eyes and we all stood up and walked out of the Dingo. Evie was hugging Steve, who looked deeply disturbed. I slung an arm around Ponyboy to comfort him; I can always tell when he is sad because it isn't very often. I think he feels like an outsider because he's the youngest and not as tough as the other guys.

        He leaned in against my shoulder and we took Steve's car to the Curtis'. Soda was sitting on the couch, with his eyes shut painfully. I quickly sat down gently next to Sodapop.

        "Hey, Soda," I said, "How are you feeling?"

        "Like I just got beat up," he grinned at me, and ruffled my hair. "I guess better than I was. Darry cleaned me up a bit."

        Two-Bit entered the room and sat down next to me. Steve was sitting on Darry's chair with Evie on his lap.

        Two-Bit smoothed my hair. "Find Dally yet, babe?"

        "Nope. No luck. Pony and I found Steve and Evie at the-"

        Just then the screen door swung open and violently hit the wall. Dally staggered in, with Johnny hanging on to his shoulders.

        Two-Bit and I quickly got up as Dally set Johnny down on the sofa.

        "Johnnycake!" I cried, seeing his beaten up image. It was almost as bad as his previous attack; Soda, Steve and Pony had found him lying in the lot, banged up pretty badly by the Socs. Poor Johnny; he's a target for pain. His father beats the tar out of him, and his mother usually ignores him. Sometimes she yells at him and I can hear it echo down to my house.

        Johnny's eyes fluttered open and he tried to smile. "Hi, Holly," he said weakly, and I gently curled my fingers around his shaggy bangs. He closed his eyes again and Dally turned to me.

        "I found him near the lot," he said, almost choking on his words, "The Socs decided to dump him there after giving him a few more punches. I broke three of the leader's ribs and gave the rest bloody noses."

        I beckoned for Dally to follow me outside and we sat on the bench. "Dal, you've seemed really distant these past few days. Is everything ok?"

        He hesitated. "You can tell me anything, Dally, I promise not to tell anyone else. It's good to talk to people; you get a lot off of your back," I repeated what my father had always told me. Those were good words of wisdom, and it was true. I always felt better telling my parents what was wrong.

        He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I know I've been distant. I've just gotten," he quickly turned his head to stare at the screen door, probably to make sure no one was looking. Satisfied that I was the only one listening to him, he continued, "I've just gotten more and more worried about Johnny. His father has finally gone way too far on him; every time I see him there are bruises everywhere. Even his mom had started to hit him and shit. I'm just really pissed off and don't wanna take it out on the gang on accident. And now the Socs…"

        He stared ahead, and I gently leaned against his shoulder. "It's OK to feel upset, Dal," I said softly, "It's only human." 

        "But…I'm tough! I don't let these things affect me!" he growled, frustrated with the fact he wasn't invincible.

        I waited until he calmed down before returning inside. "Don't worry,' I had told him, "We'll make those Socs pay." He had nodded, and pulled out a cigarette. I just sighed and opened the door.

        Johnny and Soda were awake, but still sore. Darry was pressing an ice pack against Soda's forehead and Steve was rubbing Johnny's back. Evie said that she had to go, and left. I sat down on Two-Bit's lap on the couch, and he massaged my shoulders.

        "What's up, Holly? What did you and Dallas talk about?" he asked.

        "Nothing much. Dally just said he was pissed off at the Socs." Well, it was sort of true.

        "Ha. What else is new?"    

        I laughed, and stood up. "I should probably go say hello to my mother-wanna come with me Two-Bit?"

        He stood up and put his arm around my shoulders. "Sure, babe. Let's go."

        We said goodbye to the gang and headed outside.  I wanted to walk, despite my numerous ambushing. I liked walking better than driving, mostly because I was used to it. I was beginning to have a premonition, and thought about Parker and Todd. I shook my head, ridding my mind of memories, and put my arm around Two-Bit's shoulders.

        My life is so predictable. Right in the middle of Soda's house and mine, I heard the honk of a car horn and turned around. Parker, Todd, Kyle, and Jordan were in Parker's car, speeding towards us.

        They pulled up along side us, and Two-Bit snarled. "What do you clowns want?"

        "What?" Todd asked innocently, "Why so unfriendly, Keith?"

        Two-Bit stiffened. "Go to hell, Chapman."

        Todd smirked. "I probably will. But not until I screw your girlfriend," he flaunted, and Two-Bit nearly jumped into the car. I had to use all of my strength to hold him back, and Todd started to laugh.

        "What? Does it bother you that someone else likes Holly?" Todd crowed, liking the fact he could push Two-Bit's buttons.

        Two-Bit swore violently at Todd, and Todd just smiled. "Two-Bit!" I cried, "Don't let those jerks get to you! There's five of them and two of us!"

        "I can take them," he growled, trying to shake me off.

        "Two-Bit! Stop! Please! You'll only get hurt and I don't want to cause that!"

        He stopped struggling and hugged me, still glaring menacingly at Todd. "Get out of here, shit head. Leave Holly alone."

        "Oh, like I'm really going to listen to you," he drawled, "I will leave, but be warned, _Keith, _I will come back." Todd turned to me and winked. "Bye, baby."

        I gave him the same gesture I gave Parker at school, and they sped off.

        Two-Bit hugged my shoulders. "Sorry about them, Holly. I can't believe those jerks."

        I leaned against him as we walked. We were close to my house. I giggled and said, "Thanks for sticking up for me, Two-Bit. You really are my knight in shining armor!"****


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own Holly and her mother. Please review! :)

Chapter 7

            My mom was on the living room couch reading a book when we entered. She looked up and said, "Hey honey! Hello, Two-Bit!"

            "All the parents like you," Two-Bit mumbled, and I tried to hold back a laugh. 

            "Hey mom! How was work?"

            She made a face. "Fine for the most part. Until a young woman showed up, about twenty, and started to demand that some of the other working ladies and I pick up her food for her. She claimed that it was our job to serve people like her. Ooh, I wanted to teach her a lesson right then and there!"

            I told you my mother hated rudeness. "Are you serious? What a witch!" I cried, and Two-Bit asked if she was a Soc. My mom nodded sadly.

            "Yes, Two-Bit, she was. It's really a shame that people like that treat people like us differently.

            Two-Bit leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Where's the bathroom?"

            I giggled and pointed off to the left. "Second door on the right," I whispered back, and he grinned and walked off.

            "So, I take it you're going to spend the day with the gang?" my mom smiled at me.  I nodded and sat down next to her.

            "Where did you stay during the night? I came home to an empty house! I almost panicked! But I figured you either went out early and forgot to leave a note…" she glanced at me with that you-did-something-you-weren't-supposed-to look and continued, "…or just stayed over at someone's house."

            "Yeah, I slept over at Two-Bit's," I replied, looking away. I knew she was looking at me suspiciously, and if I made eye contact she would know I liked him.

            "Do you have a crush on Keith Mathews?" she asked, amused. I hate how parents know everything! But I would have told her eventually…perhaps.

            I sighed and let a grin form on my face. "Maybe…" I drawled, then said, "Yeah, I do! He's always been there for me and he's really sweet and funny and…" I trailed off as Two-Bit came out of the bathroom. I cleared my throat and went on, "Yeah, Cousin Kenny is a really cool guy…"

            My mom stifled a laugh and I blushed deep red as Two-Bit grinned at us and sat next to me. "What did I miss?" he asked.

            "Nothing," I replied, "Let's get going, I bet the gang needs us…" I trailed off again for the millionth time, remembering Soda and Johnny.

            "What's wrong?" my mom asked us, and Two-Bit and I filled her in on what the Socs had done.

            She gasped. "Oh, my Lord! They didn't! That's positively dreadful! I'm going to make some chicken soup right this instant! Holly, you invite those boys over-yes all seven of them-in about an hour. I'll have the soup ready by then and you all can have some," she sprang up from the couch and started to rummage around in our pantry, muttering about ingredients and horrible stuck-up teenage boys. Two-Bit and I said goodbye, and we walked out the door.

            We walked in silence for a bit until Two-Bit spoke up. "What…who were you and your mom talking about while I was gone? It didn't sound like your cousin to me," he said, and I blushed again. Two-Bit laughed and put his arm around me.

            "Uh, uh, well," I stuttered, but was cut off by Two-Bit's mouth on mine. When he pulled away, I answered (still blushing), "Um, you."

            He grinned smugly. "I'm just too ravishing to resist, aren't I?"

            I laughed and shoved him lightly. We talked about Mickey Mouse all the way to Soda's house. Did you know that Mickey was going to originally be called Mortimer? Interesting…

            Two-Bit swung open the screen door and I followed him inside. Soda and Johnny had gotten presumably better since the last time we've seen them; they were running around and chasing Ponyboy, who had stolen Soda's DX hat. They finally caught him, and knocked Pony to the floor. Ponyboy grabbed Soda's leg, so he fell over Pony, and Johnny tripped over Soda so they all ended up in a pile in front of Two-Bit. Two-Bit grinned. "Hey, yall. Having fun?"

            Soda grinned and Johnny laughed. "We feel better," Soda stated, and stood up. He offered a hand to Ponyboy and Johnny, and lifted them up too. 

            "Hey, guys, my mom wanted everyone to come over for dinner," I told them and they all agreed. "Where are Dally, Steve and Darry?"

            "Darry's working, so count him out, and Steve went with Dally to Shepard's house to talk to Tim, so I don't think they'll be able to come either."

            "Alright. So just the five of us?" I asked, and looked at them all. They nodded, and Two-Bit turned on the TV and slumped on the couch. Johnny and I sat next to him, and Soda sat on Darry's chair. Ponyboy went upstairs to do homework, and told us to call him down when we were ready to leave. I had finished all of my math homework in study hall; I never get any other homework in any other classes. Which is good, I guess, because math is my best subject. I think it's fun, even though you don't really use it when you're a kid. But my mom said it's a necessity when you're older.

            We watched TV and talked the rest of our time. Soda told us that he was going to pick up Sandy when he got off work tomorrow, and Johnny asked Soda if he could sleep on the couch tonight. Soda instantly agreed, and shot Johnny a grin. "Just as long you don't sleep in my bed…we wouldn't wanna look like Two-Bit and Holly!" Soda cackled and Johnny laughed and blushed at the same time. Two-Bit fired a pillow at Soda, and put an arm around me.

            Soda continued to grin so wildly I started to laugh. Soda can make anyone laugh. Or fall asleep. Heck, Soda can do everything!

            An hour passed quickly, and Johnny yelled for Ponyboy to come down. We headed out the door to my house, shoving our hands in our pockets and trying to look tuff at passing cars. It's funny to see their shocked and surprised reactions when we glare menacingly and slouch. People look at us like we're diseased, which is funny sometimes but utterly annoying other times.

            Two-Bit and I also told Soda, Pony and Johnnycake the whole story about Todd and Parker. Soda frowned and Pony and Johnny shook their heads. "What a bunch of jerks!" they all agreed on. Soda even cussed them out, which made Pony's ears go red. I giggled, and Ponyboy lightly punched my arm.

            We arrived at my house, and I opened the door. I could smell the chicken soup before I even entered. Boy, did it smell good!

            My mother smiled at the five of us. "Hello! Why don't you all take a seat…Holly, can you and Ponyboy hand out bowls? Thank you."

            Pony and I walked over to the kitchen cabinets and took out five bowls. "Are you having any, Mom?" I asked, waiting to take out another bowl.

            "No, sweetie, when I finish making the soup I'm going to head on over to work. I'll be gone until 10:00 again," she smiled sympathetically at me, "Oh, I know you hate when I'm gone at night, but that was the only shift available. I don't mind if you spend the night again somewhere, or if someone sleeps here."

            She gave me a wink and I nearly punched her. I knew she was thinking along the lines to Two-Bit. I felt my cheeks grow hot as Pony and I passed out the bowls and spoons.

            I sat down next to Soda and Johnny, with Two-Bit and Ponyboy across from us. Two-Bit was kicking my feet under the table, and I tried not to laugh as I kicked him in the shins. He muffled an "Ow!" and a curse word.

            My mom came by and dumped some soup into each of our bowls, and set the empty dishes in the sink. She told me not to worry about them, that she would clean them up when she got home before grabbing her coat and walking out the door.

            "Boy, this is some good soup!" Johnny exclaimed, shoving spoonfuls into his mouth, "I gotta come over more often, Holly!"

            Soda nodded eagerly and Pony grinned. Two-Bit grabbed one of my legs in between his own and rubbed it with his shoe. I laughed out loud. "Two-Bit! Stop!" I giggled, trying to kick his feet away with my free leg. Soda, Pony and Johnny all stole glances at one another and snorted into their soup. Soda started to sing, "Love Is In The Air."

I playfully punched Soda's arm, and we all finished the last of our soup in peace.  Soda and Johnny said they were tired, so they headed back to Soda's house to go to sleep. Two-Bit and I stayed here, washing the dishes.

I turned the water on and clogged the drain. Two-Bit poured in way too much dish soup, so the whole sink was flooded with bubbles.

"Two-Bit!" I screeched, half laughing, "Now look what you did!"

He cupped his hands and dipped them into the suds. "What? Bubbles are cool," he said grinning.

All of a sudden he dumped them all on my head. "Aah!" I yelled, franticly trying to brush them off. I took more bubbles in my hand and threw them at Two-Bit. We had a bubble war until the whole kitchen was a mess and so were we. 

Two-Bit was covered in bubbles. I mean, head to toe. It was so amazingly funny I started to snort, and finally broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Two-Bit started laughing too, because I'm sure I looked about the same as him.

We were still laughing even after we had cleaned up the kitchen. "So," Two-Bit said, once he had calmed down, "You wanna sleep with me again tonight?"

I smirked at him. "Excuse me?"

He grinned that famous grin he made his trademark. "Come on, you know you want too."

"Well," I drawled, "I _was _thinking of going to Dally's house…" I giggled as he pretended to be jealous. "But fine, if you insist. I'll come over again."

He smiled and put his arm around me. "Good."

After casting one last look around, making sure we had cleaned up everything, we started to walk to Two-Bit's house. "You know, my mom and Madison won't be home again today," he said innocently, "We have the house to ourselves…" he traced a finger up my arm and I giggled and shoved him away.

He laughed, then tried to look serious. "What?" he asked, then grinned again.

The house was pitch black when we got there. Two-Bit unlocked the door and walked inside. I stumbled in after him. We kept knocking into each other and laughing, until finally Two-Bit turned on a light. I looked at the kitchen clock; it read 10:22. We had spent an hour throwing bubbles at each other!

We strode into his room and I decided to just sleep in my clothes. He sprang onto his bed and pulled off the covers, then motioning for me to come in. I laughed and did so. He wrapped the covers tightly around me, pushing me against his chest. Putting his arms around me, he signed and said, "Mmm. This is nice."

I giggled and turned around and laid my head against his chest. He pulled me close. "Ooh, this is better."

I hit him lightly and he got the picture. "Ok, I'll shut up now so we can get some sleep."

I snuggled against him and we soon fell asleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I only own Holly, Madison's name, Mrs. Nelson, Principal Rooney, Parker and Todd. Please review! Thanks a bunch!! :)

Chapter 8

            I had an exceedingly disturbing dream. I don't exactly know what happened; I just had this overwhelming feeling of dread and despair. There were shades of black and grey and dark purple…then shouts of cruel laughter…I woke up feeling scared and worried.

            Two-Bit was snoring peacefully beside me and that gave me some reassurance knowing he would protect me no matter what.

            I gently poked him in the stomach and me made a noise and shoved my finger away. I stroked his hair and he still shoved me away. Then I bent down and kissed him, only this time he grabbed my head and pulled me against him.

            I tried to laugh but he held my lips in his. He deepened the kiss, prying my mouth open with his tongue.

            He drew back a while later, wearing a grin. "Thanks for the wake up," he chuckled. I giggled and got out of his bed, brushing off my shorts and sweatshirt. I quickly put my white sneakers back on and followed Two-Bit into the kitchen. Madison was sitting at the kitchen table, playing with a doll. Mrs. Mathews was bent over in the fridge, squinting at something. She looked at us when we entered. "Oh, hello Holly! Good morning Keith. Keith, do you know where the half-gallon of milk went?"

            Two-Bit shuffled his feet. "I'm a growing boy; I need my calcium."

            Mrs. Mathews laughed. "Keith! Well, I guess I can't hassle you for drinking milk. Do you two want a quick breakfast before you go?"

            We had some time to spare, so Mrs. Mathews made us some scrambled eggs and sausage. 

            It kind of made me feel guilty eating food from Mrs. Mathews. She had a real tough time with money, and had to work as a barmaid to support Two-Bit and Madison ever since their father ran out on them. I didn't really know Two-Bit's dad, and Two-Bit never talked about him. I didn't even talk about my dad. I guess us greasers just don't like to talk about the past.

            We finished our breakfast and hopped into Two-Bit's car. "Ugh, what I would give to skip school forever," I sighed unhappily.

            "Tell me about it. But Mr. Jackass will call our parents to make sure they knew we weren't in school and we'd get busted. Say," he said, "How about we swing by Curtis' and pick up Pony and Johnny?"

            "Sounds good! Let's go."

            Two-Bit made a sharp right that almost launched me out of the car. "Jeez! Where did you learn to drive?" I yelped, and Two-Bit just laughed.

            Thankfully we arrived at Pony's without any major injuries and honked twice. Pony stuck his head out the window and Two-Bit shouted that we'd give him and Johnnycake a ride to school. Pony gave us a 'thumbs up' and dashed back inside. Him and Johnny appeared a couple seconds later and hopped into the backseat. "Thanks, Two-Bit!" Pony said, and Johnny grinned at us. I knew he wouldn't open his mouth if he weren't forced to.

            We arrived to school with only sheer minutes to spare, so we ran out of the car and into the school. We all branched out into different hallways, and I bumped into Sandy. She smiled at me. "Hey Holly, running late?"

            I grinned back. "Just a bit. How many minutes until homeroom?"

            She checked her watch. "Er, three. Better hurry. Want me to wait for you?"

            "Yeah, if it isn't too much trouble." I dashed to my locker and spun the combination. I took out my math notebook, binder and a pencil, and hastily slammed my locker shut. Sandy and I hurriedly walked to first period, which was just the next door on the left.

            We made it just in time; we slid into desks on either side of Evie just as the bell rang. Mrs. Nelson looked at us suspiciously, but couldn't press charges because we were on time. Barely, but we were.

            "Alright class, please take out your homework from yesterday. Switch with the person on your left and…"

            There was a knock on the door that cut Mrs. Nelson off. She looked surprised; her eyebrows furrowed as she marched towards the door. She swung it open, revealing a student and Principal Rooney.

            Rooney cleared his throat. "Ahem, Mrs. Nelson? Mr. and Mrs. Ryan request that their son be put into your class. I do hope this isn't a inconvenience. Good day." And with that, Mr. Jackass strode down the hall, leaving the teacher and student looking perplexed. Well, the teacher was…the student looked somewhat arrogantly…and familiar.

            It hit me like a load of bricks. That's Parker!

            The blood drained from my face and my eyes grew to the size of saucers as Parker strode into the room. There were two empty seats in the whole room; one in the far back right corner of the room, and one…next…to…me!

            I silently prayed, but of course Mrs. Nelson assigned him the seat next to me. How else to spice up my life than by sitting my worst enemy next to me? I suddenly remembered my dream and shuddered. Parker was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

            He slid smugly into the seat next to me. "Why, hello there Holly," he whispered, "Fancy seeing you here."

            "What are you doing here?" I asked furiously, shaking off my fear.

            "Weren't you listening? Didn't you hear the principal say my 'parents requested that their son be put in this class?'"

            "More like Todd," I shot back, shuddering, "Why don't you forget about Todd and start being nice to me?"

            Parker scooted closer to me and leaned in. "Because blood is thicker than water."           

            I gasped. "You're cousins?"

Parker chuckled, but said nothing. Mrs. Nelson started talking, but I couldn't concentrate. No wonder a middle classer would help out a hood; they were cousins!

Math was over before I knew it. Evie and Sandy stayed behind to ask Mrs. Nelson something about volume, but I wanted out of that classroom.

Parker followed me out and casually draped an arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it off, but he put it back. "What do you want?" I snapped, walking faster in the direction of my science room.

"It's not what I want," he said, "It's what Todd wants. And I think you know what he wants."

"Why are you his slave?" I asked, disgusted.

"He's done a lot for me in the past. Helped out my family and crap. So he wants me to pay it all back to him by giving him you."

I shuddered again. "Well, he's not going to get me, so just forget about it," I said, trying to sound defiant and confident. I hoped I succeeded.

But you should know by now I'm hardly ever right.


	9. Important Notice

Hey everyone

BAD NEWS! I'm getting, like, super swamped with homework and I'm joining the cross country team at school that has practices EVERY day so I'll have like ZIP time to write…I'll try to write more on the weekends…PRAY FOR ME! LOL! Sorry for the inconvenience! 

Luv yax

**BleuCade


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own Holly, her mother, Todd and her father. And the floundering bass. Also, I used some lines of "There Is" by Box Car Racer, and altered some lines from there. When Holly thinks to herself when she's lying on her bed. Those are the lyrics. Good song. Check them out. Anyways…please review! Thanks!

Chapter 9

            School went by in a breeze. Parker was in three of my classes; math, science and study call, not counting gym. We all had it together, but it didn't matter since I took off with Two-Bit, and occasionally Steve, Pony and Johnny. The five of us went to the corner deli again and ate. Thankfully we got back to school in plenty of time!

            Back to reality. I was sitting on the hood of Steve's car while Pony, Johnny and Steve had a cigarette. Two-Bit was trying his best to quit-I told him I didn't wanna kiss anyone with a mouth full of smoke. He seemed to understand, and told me that he got to kiss me whenever he wanted, just so he could forget about smoking. I smirked and agreed. Steve made a loud gagging noise and Johnny laughed. Pony nearly inhaled his cigarette and Two-Bit had to pat him on the back a few times.

            Suddenly I was grabbed from my right side and was dragged a few feet. A switchblade flicked out and was held against my throat. I yelped and the gang spun around.

            "Todd!" Two-Bit spat, and started to walk towards us.

            "Ah," Todd said smugly, "Y'all come any closer and I'll go it."

            "Leave her alone, Todd! What did she ever do to you?" Ponyboy growled. Johnny's eyes were wide and he was torn between hiding and speaking up. I didn't blame the kid or feel abandoned; poor Johnny's like a little abused puppy.

            "She turns me on whenever I see her, Curtis," Todd shot back, pressing me harder against his chest. I elbowed him in the stomach, not really hard enough to hurt. Mainly because I was afraid of what he would do if I did hurt him.

            "I swear to God, Todd, when I get my hands on you…" Steve snarled viciously.

            "Ooh, I'm shaking, Randle!" Todd taunted, "You greasers sure do know how to spook people!"

            "Let my girl go, Chapman!" Two-Bit yelled, ready to break off his empty Pepsi bottle.

            I felt Todd's lips against my neck. "And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it?"

            Instinctively I tried to move away from his mouth, but there was nowhere to go. "Todd! Stop it!"

            "Mmm, I don't think so babycakes."

            "Don't call her that!" Johnny suddenly shouted, "Only her friends can call her that!"

            It was true. Johnny himself had given me that nickname; so we both had a 'cake' nickname, since we were the little siblings of the group. Johnnycake and babycakes. Ponyboy acted older than we did.

            "Babycakes, babycakes, babycakes," Todd repeated, curling his finger around my ear. He started sucking on my neck again.

            "Stop harassing me!" I cried again, "I'm not your prey!"

            "Oh, but you are," Todd whispered, mere centimeters from my ear, "I hunt you all day long, babycakes," he drawled out that last word.

            In a flash, Todd was suddenly yanked backwards and I sprawled forwards, hitting the pavement. I spun around, still lying on the ground to see Dally give another punch to Todd's stomach.

            Todd doubled over and puked. Dally immediately gave him an upper cut connecting with his jaw, and Todd's head flung backwards. He lay on the pavement unmoving, with uneven breaths.

            I shot up and gave Dally a hug. Steve and Two-Bit were about to give Todd another beating before I spoke up. "No!"

            They froze. "What?" Steve asked, disbelieving.

            "You guys will kill him if you punch him one more time!" I cried desperately, "Just leave him."

            "How can you be protecting the guy who would rape you without hesitation?" Two-Bit shouted, "How can you save his life?"

            "Because I'm human. You're human. You know it's wrong. We can't do this."

            Two-Bit looked pained. "Holly," he sighed, defeated.

            "He saved me once," I admitted.

            "What?" Dally, Steve and Two-Bit said all at once. Pony and Johnny were watching from the car.

            "Two-Bit, it was in the woods before you came. Parker punched me and was damn right going to do it again if Todd didn't stop him. I'm only returning the favor."

            I glanced down at Todd. He stared back up at me. "Go," I whispered, "Leave. Please."

            He continued to stare at me before getting up and hobbling into an alleyway. I peered at his fading image before I felt someone gently touch my shoulder. "Thank you, Dally," I whispered, and Dally slung an arm over me and led me to Two-Bit's car.

            The car ride was extremely quiet. I asked Two-Bit if he would take me home. I just needed to feel the presence of my house around me; don't ask me why. I just had this yearning to be home. An overwhelming urge of homesickness washed over like a tidal wave.

            I promised Two-Bit I would stop by his house when I was through doing whatever I was going to do at home. I smiled at him and he kissed me before driving off.

            My mom was sitting on the couch, with her head slumped back onto the seat cushions. A book was against her chest, and her reading glasses were threatening to fall off. I gently pried them from her sleeping form and set them onto the coffee table. I was still debating whether to tell her about Todd. After much reasoning, I decided against it. She would probably freak; I know I would if my future child was nearly raped.

            I walked as quickly and as quietly as I could into my bedroom, and gently shut the door. Laying on my bed, I started to relax. _Will I shake this off? Pretend it's all ok? I wonder if there's someone out there who feels just like me. There must be…there is._

I dozed off soon after that. I dreamt about my father.

*** ***

            "Daddy, can we please go out again?" I pleaded, trying to catch his bright blue eyes. I knew that if I made eye contact, I would get what I wanted.

            He purposely fixed his gaze on the floundering bass we had caught. "Uh, I don't know sweetie. We promised mommy that we'd be back soon…"

            He trailed off and looked into my eyes. I tried to muster up the best little puppy face I possibly could. Score-It worked!

            He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Alright, aright," he said, exasperated, "Fine. But we stop the next fish we catch, ok? If we keep fishing we'll feed the whole neighborhood!"

            "At least the Curtis family!" I giggled. Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy eat more by themselves than their parents eat together. It was insane!

            My father laughed, a jolly laugh that made anyone smile, even in the worst days. "Yeah, you're right sweetie. Those three eat like racehorses! Even little Pony…who knew a little seven year old had such an appetite?"

            I smiled my little nine–year-old smile, and grabbed my fishing line. Daddy held my hand and led me to the end of the pier, then sat down at the edge. I plopped down on his lap and giggled as he threw the line into the water.

            "Did we get one yet?"

            "No, honey. We just threw the line in!"

            A slight pause. "Did we get one _yet?"_

"Nope. Sorry."         

            Another pause. "Daddy?"

            "What?"

            "Did we get one yet?"

            "Holly Carson, if you ask me that question one more time I'll throw you in the lake!"

            I giggled. My father never gets mad, and he knows it. He broke out into a grin and kissed my hair. "Just kidding, pumpkin."

            "I know," I giggled happily. I was in pure heaven with my father. He was the best man I ever knew…OK he was the only man I ever knew, but even if I meet one thousand trillion billion men (this is a nine year old talking…math is unrealistic ok?!) my father will still be the best.

            He will always be in my heart.

            …Even though he did what he did.


	11. I'm Back!

HEY!!

OH MY GOODNESS I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS SITE *slaps self* but I finally remembered these stories I wrote and I saw all of your AWESOME reviews, and IT HAS GIVEN ME THE MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE MY WRITING. 

Thank you SOOOO much Ellina Hope, IceAngel, Millie, CrazeLilDreamer, Crimson, Lynn1415, XxAnGeLcLoUdZxX, CuteCarly, and shadow for your totally awesome reviews!  
  
BLEUCADE IS BACK!!!  
  
Expect a chapter up REALLY SOON GUYS!!

**BC


	12. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Wow, hasn't it been a while since I posted one of these…lol…im so soooo sorry, I hope none of you hate me! Well yeah you know who I own and don't own, and now I'll stop and let you enjoy the reading!!! Actually in my opinion this chapter sucks, I wrote it a while ago but never posted. And I don't have the energy to go and edit it, chances are I'll delete the whole thing. Bahhh, here we go!

  
  
  
Chapter 10

            I heard a loud bang and woke up suddenly. I couldn't tell if it was from my dream or in reality. Just to be sure, I jumped out of bed, and ran into the kitchen. My mother was hunched over the stove. "Mom?" I called.

            She whirled around. "Oh, hi honey! I was just about done with the stir-fry. Would you like some before going over to Two-Bit's?"

            I grinned. "How did you know I was going to go to Two-Bit's?"

            My mom laughed. "Oh, dear, it isn't rocket science," then laughed again. I blushed and told her I had to change really quickly. I dashed into my room and tore off my day old outfit and put on black jean shorts (almost an exact replica of my other jean shorts), my loose fitting red t-shirt and a white sweatshirt. I made my bed and walked back into the kitchen. Mom had already set out the dishes, and they were filled with steaming veggies and chicken.

            I sat down and grabbed my fork. "Thanks for dinner, mom," I smiled at her. She smiled back. "No problem, honey."

            It took me a while to finish, because I was savoring every bite. When I did finally stop eating, I hastily put on my white sneakers and told my mom I was heading over to the Curtis'. 

            My mom winked. "Ok, dear. Have fun. Will you be staying at Two-Bit's house again?"

            I blushed. "I don't know. Maybe."

            She raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Ok. Bye."

            "Bye mom!" I called and slam the screen door shut. I shoved my hands in my sweatshirt pouch and started a brisk walk to the Curtis'. I kept my eyes open for Todd or Parker the entire time, and fortunately they were nowhere to be seen. I could have sworn I saw Rudy, but I was probably mistaken.

            Shivering from the cool night air, I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the three boy's door. Steve opened it up for me and ruffled my hair.

            "Hey there, babycakes. What's up?"

            "Not much, Big Steve," I replied, "Where's the gang?"

            "Two-Bit's at home watching Madison, Johnny and Pony are at the movies, Dally is at Shepard's, Darry is at work and Soda's in the bathroom."

            "Wow. Full house tonight," I said jokingly.

            Steve laughed. "Yup, it'll get even fuller when Soda and I leave for Evie and Sandy in a couple minutes."

            I laughed. "Oh, ok, everyone leave when I get here. Then I'll see you guys later; tell Sodapop I said hi. I'm going over to Two-Bit's."

            "Alrighty. Bye Holly."

            I yanked open the screen door and skipped down the steps. I jogged on the sidewalk for a bit until I stopped to put my hair into a bun. I walked slowly, arms up over my head trying to get my hair perfect. I messed up a couple times, so I had to do it over.

            Suddenly car headlights blinded me temporarily. "Later, Holly!" I heard Soda and Steve scream. I laughed and yelled back to them, screwing up my hair again. I grunted and threw my head back, letting my hair fall backwards. I gently combed it into a high ponytail, and wrapped it into a bun. I smoothed my hair back once before walking on.

            I heard a speeding car behind me, and whirled around. Parker's trashy car came into view and I heard Todd catcall out to me. The blood drained from my face and I started to shake when he got out.

            His hands were shoved into his baggy jean pockets and his black sweatshirt displayed a logo of some new rock band. His light brown hair flickered in the wind as he came up to me. I meekly tried to back away but my legs felt like cement.

            I swallowed and felt my jaw shake. Todd stopped until he was a foot away from me and withdrew one hand from his pocket. He caressed my face with it and I stared at the hand, shaking.

            "Aw, come on Holly," he snickered, "I won't hurt you."

            I looked past him at Rudy, Parker and Jordan. I was seriously outnumbered.  How did they know I was going to be out in the first place? Then I saw Rudy's smirk and I knew he was watching me the whole time.

            I gulped again as Todd came closer and grabbed my arm with his other hand. "Come on, Holly, I'll show you a good time," he laughed, and my stomach churned. I finally found my voice.

            "No!" I cried, trying to break free of his grip, "No Todd! NO!"

He just laughed again and dragged me to the car. Jordan roughly shoved my back, and Todd opened the backseat door. He climbed inside and Jordan pushed me again, and I landed in Todd's lap. He slowly grinned. "See," he whispered in my ear, "You know you want this."

            "No!" I protested again, scrambling towards the door. Todd wrapped his arms around my waist and held me back. 

            "You aren't going anywhere, sweet thing," he cooed, pulling me back into his lap. He let out a muffled cry of pain when I landed on his stomach; probably still sore from Dally's beating.

            I stopped struggling and started to cry, knowing what he was going to do. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" I yelled, trying not to give away that I was feeling vulnerable as I sank into his chest. He tightened his grip around me and I prodded him in the stomach, making him mutter a painful curse.

            I felt his fingers touch my hair. "You _know _why I don't leave you alone. You _know _I want you, Holly. And guess what," he leaned closer to me and whispered, "I usually get what I want, and I don't care how I do it."

            I swallowed hard and shuddered. "Now, let's just enjoy the ride," he chuckled, and Jordan smirked. Jordan was sitting next to Todd. Rudy was sitting up front with Parker, who was driving.

            I stared out the window, feeling disgustingly helpless. I couldn't really struggle; he would get pissed and hurt me, I couldn't get away without opening the car door and spilling onto the street…I couldn't do anything. I've seen movies where the kidnapped try and push the kidnappers buttons, and the kidnapper gets all pissed and crap, but then at the end he lets her go. I knew that wouldn't happen here; he would get pissed and wouldn't let me go ever.

            Todd ran his hands down my neck and shoulders. His touch felt like fire on my skin, and I instinctively tried to move away. 

            Suddenly he shoved me forwards so the side of my face was pressed against the back of Parker's seat. I felt Todd's hot breath on my cheek as he said, "Now listen Holly, don't you try any funny business. If you make one wrong move I'll never let you go, and plus I'll make your friends' lives a living hell."

            "You already do, Todd!" I spat.

            "Oh, yeah? Go figure."

            "You harass me! It pisses them off, genius," I snarled, finding new courage inside of me.

            I saw Todd's face contort into fury as he whipped me around so I was facing him. "Don't you talk back to me," he growled, running a ringer up my stomach, "I'll make you hurt more than you've ever imagined."

            All the courage I'd gathered left as quickly as it came. My face paled as he moved closer to me and thrust his lips onto mine. He kissed me hard and forcefully, and I heard Jordan laugh heartlessly. Todd's hands moved from my face down to my waist, and up again.

            I hastily broke the kiss and started crying again as he kissed my neck. "Ahh!" I shrieked, "Todd! Stop!"

            He pushed me again powerfully until my head was lying on Jordan's lap. Todd was directly on top of me. "I didn't get to do this last time," he laughed, pressing himself against me, "We'll do it again when we get to Parker's house."

            I felt like throwing up. Todd kissed my cheek over and over again, then started to suck on my neck.

            The car came to a sudden stop a few minutes later and Jordan pushed my head roughly off of him. I yelped, and Todd gently rubbed my hair. Jordan yanked me out of the car and tied my wrists together with the rope Parker left on his front lawn. He gave the end to Todd and he pulled the rope, forcing me to follow him. I tried to resist, but Rudy shoved me forward and I almost sprawled on the grass. Tears streamed down my face again as Todd led me to the front door. Parker unlocked it and pointed up the stairs, grinning at Todd and I.

            I started to sob as Todd pulled me upstairs. In the upstairs hallway, there were doors leading to five different rooms. Todd opened the first door on the right and locked it behind him. The rest of the Brumly Boys and Parker stayed downstairs.

            The bed was against the far wall, and there was a single dresser next to the door, and the closet was next to the dresser.

I pulled the rope away from Todd and tried frantically to free my wrists. I did just as he came over to me, and I stepped backwards, tripping and falling onto the bed.

            Todd immediately jumped on the bed and pinned me against the wall. "Get away from me!" I screeched, trying to shove him off the bed. He fought back and attempted to slap me gently, but I kept dodging it. I pawed at his head, and he shoved my arm. We squabbled for a while until he delivered a blow to my cheek that made me fall against the pillows. He lay on top of me, panting. 

            I was breathing heavily too, but I glared at him with hatred. "I love Two-Bit," I growled through clenched teeth.

            "Does he want his girl to be used goods?" He snarled back, ripping off my sweatshirt.

            There was a loud knock on the door. Todd swore loudly and said, "We're busy! Get lost!"

            He turned back to me with lust filled eyes and kissed me hard, slowly creeping his hands under my shirt and down my pants. A muffled scream jumped out of my mouth and the knock on the door became louder.

            Todd's lips backed away from mine and he cursed again. He took his hands away from me and stomped towards the door. "What the hell is it?" he bellowed, throwing open the door.

            Suddenly Todd was slumped against the wall. I blinked a few times, disbelieving, until Two-Bit,  Dally,  and Darry came running in.

            Darry dashed over to me. "Holly! Are you ok, babycakes?" He wrapped me up in his arms and I cried into his shoulder.

            "You deserve to die, bastard, and I would personally kill you if Holly didn't want to spare your worthless life," I heard Two-Bit spat.

            I don't really remember much after that. There are vague images of the Brumly Boys unconscious on the floor, and I was in Dally's car for a couple minutes. I remember strong arms carrying me, and then I was placed on a soft bed. I then blacked out.


	13. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Short little chapter here, kind of a comic relief type thing for the previous chapter. Enjoy, I love you guys! =)

  
  
  
  
Chapter 11

            I groggily woke up and looked around, not recognizing where I was. Panic washed over me and I yelled out loud. Dally came running in, and then I realized it was Dally's place. 

            Dally sat next to me and ruffled my hair. "Hey, Holly," he said gently, "Are you ok?"

            I rubbed my eyes and sat up, leaning against Dally's chest. "Yeah, I guess so."

            He just hugged me for a few minutes, then suddenly stiffened and drew back. He looked embarrassed, almost, and stood up, rubbing his head.

            I sighed. "Dally, you don't have to act so hard all the time. It's ok."

            Dallas cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "I know, Hol, it's just hard for me _not _to act hard." He suddenly laughed, and I was glad. I don't hear it very often, but I like Dally's laugh.

            I grinned and got up. I threw my arms around him and gave him a well-deserved hug. He buried his face in my hair and held me tight. "We were almost too late," he whispered.

            "But you weren't," I murmured back, "You guys came just in time."

            "Yeah. Darry got off of work when Two-Bit came over, wondering where you were. He knew something was wrong because you didn't come and see him like you said. They came and got me and Tim's and I drove to Parker's house."

            He broke off and held me tighter. "Let's go see the gang," I said, and rubbed my bare arms. 

            I gasped. I had left my sweatshirt at Parkers! I mentally cursed and walked out of Dally's house and into his car. He started up the engine and we roared off to the Curtis'.

            Steve and Soda were glumly sitting on the front porch when we arrived. Soda glanced up and saw us, then did a double take. He and Steve sprang up, and Steve ran inside while Soda dashed out to the car. Dally almost ran him over, so he swore loudly.

            "Dammit, Sodapop! I almost turned your ass into pavement!" Dally spat.

            Soda beamed and nearly dragged me out of the car. He threw his arms around me and spun me around. I laughed and hugged him back.

            "How ya doin, Sodapop?" I giggled when he set me down.

            "Much better now that you're here!" He said brightly.

            Just then the screen door burst open with such force I thought it would come off of its hinges and Two-Bit ran out. 

            He ran up to me and gathered me in his arms. He kissed me passionately and I put my hands over his neck. It seemed as if he hadn't kissed me in a whole year and now he was making up for it.

            He finally stopped, out of breath, and looked at me. He stroked my hair and grinned. "You ok, baby?"

            I nodded and leaned against his chest. "What, no kiss for me?" I heard Dally protest from the car.

            I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He gave me a rare smile and winked. "Alright now, let's get on inside," Steve said, walking back into the house, "Mickey Mouse is on in ten minutes!"

            Two-Bit stared back at me. "I'd rather stay out here with Holly," he said dreamily, and kissed both of my cheeks. 

            I smiled back up at him. Just being here with him felt like pure heaven.

            "You know, no one is at my house right now…it can be just you and me," he whispered, running his fingers through my hair.

            "Really?"

            "Yeah."

            "What would we do there if it's just you and me?"

            He grinned and kissed me, opening my mouth with his tongue. "What do you think?" he asked, quickly, and then he kissed me again.


	14. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Oh my GOSH. Has it or hasn't it been FOREVER since I've updated!!! I'm so sorry! But I've had THE worst writers block imaginable, and my chapters are getting worse and worse because I don't know what to do and I feel like im dragging this thing on! I'm busy thinking of an ending… no ideas yet… ahhh! So if anyone has an idea that t hey would like to share for my story, please PLEASE share it! lol thanks a bunch! Keep reviewing guys, they mean sooo much to me! Haha and now im FINALLY going to thank my reviewers…

Jade Cade: lol thank you so much! I finally reviewed! Yay! Haha!

Wren Matthews: wow thanks! I really tried to make him seem…  more… into the story you know? Like more stuff is happening with him because in the novel he didn't really play a big part. So we're getting to know the REAL Two-Bit =) haha at least how I would like to portray him! Hmm I don't think I took the novel into account when writing this story… even if it was set after the novel tho, I would DEFINITLY have Dally and Johnny in it… I love them too much to have them dead!

MissLKid:  Thanks a bundle!! I hope you like this!

Chapter 12

            I woke up on Two-Bit's couch. Apparently Mrs. Mathews told Two-Bit that she and Madison were going to be gone for the day, but she was at home when we arrived. She was hastily apologizing over and over, and we didn't even know what she was apologizing for until she walked out of the door and Madison was whining about her mother leaving.

            Two-Bit had muttered a curse. "I _always _get stuck babysitting the kid."

            I offered to stay and help him watch Madison, and I almost regretted it. Madison was all wound up and wouldn't quiet down for anything. Two-Bit finally got her to take a nap, and I must have dozed off too.

            Two-Bit was sitting on the couch reading a book. I rubbed my eyes and stared at him until he looked up at me. 

            He grinned. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

            "What are you doing? Is that a book in your hands?"

            His grin widened and he put a finger to his lips. "Shh. Don't tell anyone. It might ruin my reputation."

            I laughed and sat up. "Hey, Two-Bit, do you think you can drive me home so I can change?"

            "Why do you need to change? You look absolutely magnificent how you are."

            "Put down that book. You're learning big words. It's kind of scary," I smiled and winked at him. He laughed and hopped out of the chair.

            "Yeah, ok, if you insist, I'll drive you home. Run out to the car while I get my jacket."

            I smoothed out the wrinkles on my t-shirt before jogging out to Two-Bit's car. He arrived a minute later with his leather jacket swung over his shoulder. He threw it on my lap and started up the car.

            We drove in silence for a while until I spoke up, "So, where did Madison go?"

            "Mom took her shopping. Something about information on a new doll that's supposed to come out in a couple years. The name sounds like 'barbeque' or  'Barbara' or something."

            He slammed on the brakes suddenly that caused me to lurch forward. "Two-Bit!" I yelled, trying to untangle myself from the seatbelt, "Where the hell did you learn to drive?"

            "At the DDS," he said, grinning, "Sorry, I missed your street."

            I furrowed my eyebrows. "Say what?"

            "Dally's Driving School," he said, beaming. ( A/N, thanks CrazeLilDreamer for the idea!! Haha =] )

            I started to laugh and Two-Bit turned around. We finally made it to my house alive and I invited Two-Bit in.

            "Hey, mom!" I called through the house.

            "Hi honey," I heard a response coming from her room.

            "Two-Bit's over. I just wanna get changed really quick before we hang out at Soda's house. Is that ok?"

            "Yeah, sure.

            I walked into my bedroom, and was just about to turn around and close the door when Two-Bit dashed inside. I raised an eyebrow at him and stated, "Uhh Two-Bit I gotta change my clothes."

            He grinned. "I know."

            He didn't move.

            "TWO-BIT!" I started laughing.

            His grin widened. "Go ahead, don't let me stop you. Get changed. Now. Take off those clothes."

            I sighed. "No! Two-Bit, get out!"

            "Well if you are so touchy about taking off your clothes in my presence, how about I take them off for you?" he said while moving toward me and unbuckling my jeans. I slapped his hands away, opened the door and shoved him out laughing. "I'll be out soon!" I yelled through the door.

            I quickly shed my clothes and put on clean jean shorts and a simple T-shirt. I opened my door and went into the living room to find Two-Bit sitting on the couch, eating a bag of chips.

            "Oh, yeah Two-Bit, help yourself why don't you?" I smirked.

            "Okay," he said, getting up. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me.

Hope you liked!! 

Ohh!!  And I am currently in the process of writing another story!! And I'm going to wait until I finish it until I post, so I don't leave everyone on a cliffhanger so often for so long!! lol I apologize about that! 


End file.
